A story of inuyasha and kagomes children 2
by animelover12345xx
Summary: this is the secound stroy to a story of inuyahsa and kagomes children, Aiki has found a blind who has come to the past from the future and caming she is trying to find her brother who also came to the past.................... contains sex,swearing
1. Chapter 1: Children

Chapter 1: children 

_**Hay guys well I hoped you liked the last story, this is the second story of "A STORY OF INUYASHA AND KAGOMES CHILDREN" well read on please this is sure to be better than the first kk then enjoy….**_

_Narrator:_

It had been five years since kagome was turned into a hanyo by the shikon jewel and the insentient with naraku in the body of Aiki's lover mamaku, they both met when Aiki had fainted in the forest and mamaku conchessness awoke from naraku's control and found Aiki, to her it was love at first sight and the same to him. Kagome soon had another child of iunyasha's and named the child after mamaku, when they first met him he named himself Kuma and because during the labour of there child he helped a great deal so named there baby boy kuminu. When naraku was defeated once more Sango pronounced she had gone to the future to use a hospital that kagome always talked about and had a pregnancy scan and only to find out she was carrying triplets, every one was over joyed and soon she gave birth to three healthy children, the oldest boy Mirogo(mi-ro-go) the second born triplet was a girl Miaiki(mi-Aiki) and the third oldest boy Kiydamo (ki-dam-o) and now they are 5 years old, Aiki and mamaku, although they are technically 6 years old but because of being a full demon they grew a lot fast of those of a human they now look twenty and kuminu looks 17 because of Rins near death experience, mamaku had to turn him into a older guy. Now a new story begins………………………..

"mamaku" "yes kagome" she looked at him with concern "why do you blush when you look at me" he looks at her and blush's again with a smile on his face "no… no reason" she crosses her arms and look at him with a angry face "mamaku tell me now" he looks at her trying to hold back laughter. "well last night…………………"

_**Flash back………………………………......................................**_

Mamaku lays in bed with his eyes open watching Aiki sleeping so peacefully " oh..uh oh inuyasha more" his ears heard the sweet moans of kagome in the next room, he listens more to here the beds springs motion up and down "kagome…please moan for me more" "oh…inuyasha..harder…faster please play with my tits" mamaku's eyes grow wide trying not to laugh "well someone having fun" mamaku then heard a loud but sweet moan from kagome which faded quick to silence.

_**End of flashback………………………………................................................................................................**_

Kagome blush's and looks away "you really heard last nigh, god how embarrassing" "sorry kagome but it was hard not to hear" she giggles "well you shouldn't blush, one it's a natural thing to do with a mate and two…well I will tell you a secret but please don't tell Aiki and the others" he cross his heart and puts his left hand into the air "well me and inuyasha are trying for another baby" mamaku smiles "aww that's great , well do you know if your pregnant" she nods her head with a disappointing face "I don't know yet, but I will be able to find out soon, I really want to know" he giggles "be patient" "I will" they both smile at each other. "kagome do you know where Aiki is I awoke this morning and she was gone" "oh she down at the inuyasha tree with inuyasha where there cleaning Kiyada's grave stone and also he is training her today" "oh I see, ok then"

_**Later on that day when the moon shone and the stars shined………………………………........................**_

Aiki was sitting next to mamaku, her head leaning on his shoulder looking at the stars, mamaku looked at Aiki and asked the question he wanted to ask ever since kagome motioned children "Ai..Aiki" she looked up at him and smiled "yes mamaku" "what… what do you think about having children" her eyes looked at the floor "well I want them but……" "she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes "do you want children mamaku?" he smiled "I long for a child, to care for, to love and for them to love me back"she gave him a sweet smile "oh mamaku such sweet strong words" she looked down at the floor tears falling. Mamaku looked at her "Aiki what's wrong?" "im scared of having them though, ever since I almost killed my own mother during my birth……." he put his finger to her lips "if you don't want them I wont force you" she kissed his lips, tasting him, she had not done this kind of thing since they mated she could not let go.

Mamaku began to slowly take of her top sliding it down her arms. Aiki kissed him more aggressively, she ripped his shirt with her claws. She kissed him again pushing him onto the soft, sweet grass, mamaku smiled at her. Mamaku rolled her onto the grass this time licking her little fluffy dog ears this made her giggle "oh mamaku, to know me so well" he knelled on top of her and leant down to kiss her once more, as they kissed Aiki reached down to his member rubbing it through the trousers, he moaned while kissing her. Knowing he like this she undone the zip and his erected member exited out "oh Aiki, your taste, your touch is so divine" he thought to himself with this he was kissing Aiki more aggressively, there tongs having a fearsome battle with one another, while kissing she pumped his member with her hand, Mamaku broke from the kiss to give out a loud moan, Aiki then sat up and put her mouth to his ear "take me now" she pulled down her knickers and skirt and he inserted his member into her. He pumped fast and hard and Aiki gave sweet moans "mamaku………harder….faster…….more uh uh oh uh" she done what she said and sped up pumping her hard, she gave out more intending moans. This when on for a while, mamaku by now had came 10 times already but Aiki wanted more, by this time sweet was running down there bodies. Aiki finally realised and screamed mamaku name.

Mamaku collapsed aside her with a smile on his face and on hers too. Aiki looked at him then looked at the cloths on the floor to find shreds of his shirt, her eyes widened "sorry about your shirt mamaku I guess my dog took over again and got…….." he put his finger to her lips once again "o don't care, I like it" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

(**crack!) Aiki turned around to a tree and saw it had a black tail "come on out, we wont hurt you" the figure came out of behind the tree. It was a young girl with her eyes closed "hay there, what are you doing here, iv never seen you before, are your from another village?" the young girl nodded no and turned away "wait don't go" "the young girl spoke "I don't want to interrupted your love fest Aiki" Aiki and mamaku's eyes opened wide "wait how do you my name" the young girl slapped her head "dam why did I say her name" "hay who are you and how do you know my name………………………………" **

**To be continued………………………………........................................... **


	2. Chapter 2:Fumiko

Chapter 2:tears of fumiko 

(**crack!) **Aiki turned around to a tree and saw it had a black tail "come on out, we wont hurt you" the figure came out of behind the tree. It was a young girl with her eyes closed "hay there, what are you doing here, iv never seen you before, are your from another village?" the young girl nodded no and turned away "wait don't go" "the young girl spoke "I don't want to interrupted your love fest Aiki" Aiki and mamaku's eyes opened wide "wait how do you my name" the young girl slapped her head "dam why did I say her name" "hay who are you and how do you know my name. Aiki eyes widened as she saw this girl was a dog demon who looked like her and mamaku,

The young girl looks to the floor "I don't know you" Aiki gets out from under the picnic blanket she had around her, slips on her skirt and her shirt back on then looking at the girl trying to read her mind. All of a sudden Aiki was throne back into the tree "don't you dare read my mind" mamaku zipped his trousers back up and ran to Aiki "how…how did you know I was reading your mind "I… I just did ok"

Aiki stood up, mamaku helping her "look we got off to a bad start, well you know my name what's yours" the girl looked at her with a slight smile "fu..fumiko crowned the 2nd princess of demons" "who is the fist princess" "my..my mother a great full demon and her farther and mother are queen and king" Aiki nods in interest. Mamaku still stared and widened his eyes "hay you can open your eyes you know" drops of tears seep through her eyes "I..I cant" "why" "because im blind "but how do you know where your go…." fumiko gave him a angry look "I have trained my ears and senses so I can see with my feet, I feel the vibrations of the earth giving me a metal picture and with my ears sensitive if I was able to see they have heightened even more so DON'T THINK IM HELPLESS!!!" mamaku was throne back into the tree beside Aiki "fumiko carm down, its ok we don't mind, where did you come from" tears come from her eyes once more "I came from the future to find my brother and my parents" mamaku's and Aiki's eyes widened "why have you come from the future"

" the king and the queen where killed by a powerful demon, my mother and farther where also killed by this horrible being, but I was able to escape with my brother but when we heard a roomer that they where coming to the past to also kill my parents in the past so that we where never born and my grand mother and farther never become king and queen, we followed them here but me and my twin brother where separated to search for are mother and farther so we had a better chance" Aiki looked upset "what's your brothers name" " Hakyo and I need to find him". Aiki saw the tears from her eyes and ran over to hug her when a object she could not see, stopped her I her way "please, do not show..me..pity" the girl fell to the floor sobbing "you need someone to embrace you, to hold you why wont you let me in" the girl opened her eyes to reveal gray pupils flowing with tears "its easier on me if you stay.. away" "why!!!!!, why is it hard" "because….because you're my….. My" "What!!!!!!!" the little girl ran at a high speed over the hill, jumping tree to tree.

Aiki starred into the distance, mamaku hugged Aiki "we will see her again, she will come for hel[ if she needs it",


	3. Chapter 3: Mother

_**Chapter 3:mother **_

_**Aiki watched fumiko disappearing into the forest "im her, what" mamaku faced her with a smile "well she is from the future, full demons can live for hundreds of years Maby she new you" she gave a small smile "Maby!" Aiki grabbed his hand and giggled, mamaku looked at her with concern "what… what is it" "nothing, yea she cant see but I bet she heard us make love, and I know im noisy, why do you think we don't do it at home" she giggled again and mamaku joined. "Aiki, we should get back kuminu and the others are gonna miss us" Aiki giggled "fat chance!" mamaku smiled at the picked up Aiki running towards the hut. **_

_**Aiki ran through the door to be greeted by her brother " hi sis!" Aiki smiled at him, all of a sudden kuminu put his mouth to her ear And whispered " so did you two have fun, did you get a lot of exercise" kuminu winked at her sister and smiled, Aiki punched his arm so hard he wined in pain "shut up how the hell do you know what we did" kuminu got him self up holding his painful arm and smiled "I didn't it was a guess but you reacted to it so……" Aiki punched him again which made him whimper "mother! Aiki keeps hitting me" she smiled "calling mother like that, puh! You never grew up did you" they smiled at each other and Aiki helped her brother up "if you weren't my brother, I would kick your ass" he smiles t her "I know" they giggle at each other. Kuminu touched his arm to notice she hit him so hard he bled. Aiki put her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened "oh kuminu im so sorry please….." he put his hand onto the wound and a pink glow shined. When he removed his hand the blood and the wound disappeared "Aiki don't panic remember im a healer, but it did bloody hurt!!" he gave a small smile "sorry" he put his hand on her shoulder "its ok please don't think anything of it" she smiles at him.**_

_**All of a sudden Aiki fell to the floor with her hands to her ears, she heard a young boys voice "mother! Please help me" the voice soon disappeared into a vision that showed a young boy being forcefully held by a human like man, every so often a snake like tongue flew from his mouth which swiped the young boys pale and terrified face. The vision ended and Aiki opened her eyes to see mamaku, kuminu and the triplets hanging over her. Mirogo helped up Aiki from the floor "thank you" Aiki thanked them and grabbed mamaku's hand running out of the house and over the hill at great speed, mamaku found it hard not to trip over "huni slow down, why do you run so fast" still running she looks at him with sorrow "I… need to save my… my…." tears ran down her face all of a sudden she glue a white colour, the bright light covered her body which disappeared to a giant dog demon and mamaku in the grasp of its giant paw which threw him into the air onto her back. "Aiki turn back you know it weakens you" she ignores him and keeps on running till she hears a loud scream, she runs faster in panic, mamaku nearly falling off.**_

"_**get off me" the man licks his neck with his snake like tongue, he smiled a evil smile "mm… you taste good" the young boy shock in fear as the man opened his mouth to reveal long fangs. Just as her was about to embed his teeth into his neck a loud roar stopped him. The man threw down the young boy to the ground "sssssssoooo you musssst be Aiki" mamaku jumped off her back, the snake smiled again "and mamaku, the crowned prince and princess of demons" there eyes widen but Aiki ignored, turning back into her original form and ran for the snake demon, he dogged the attack "oh your highness, so weak yet so pretty" he ran over to her leaning his hand on her stomach, he looked down and smiled "it looks like we came at the right time, the seed is begin to grow into flowers" she looked at him weird which soon turned into anger and punched him which threw into a bolder. The snake demon smiled turning into a green snake which slithered away, Aiki ran over to the boy. He looked like the girl fumiko but instead of having black tail he had a white and looked more like a boy "are you alright" she held his head in her arms, the boy smiled "mo… mother" the boy fell unconches, she shock him "hay wake up, please, I need to know why you called me……" Aiki fainted from using to much power, mamaku ran to her picking both of them up taking to the hut to recover. **_

_**Mamaku was running at a great speed when he was pushed over, not by a demon but by fumiko ability. The three people where on the floor now, mamaku turned round to see fumiko with not the blind gray eyes but red eyes, her claws erected and force field around her "kill anyone who hurts my brother" mamaku was forced back into a tree, fumiko ran up to mamaku with her claws. Just as she was about to hit him mamaku felt tears drop to his face "dad… daddy help me" mamaku quickly got up and pulled fumiko into his chest "carm your heart, im here, we found your brother" the young girl cried into his chest and he held her tight, her eyes returned to normal and she fell asleep, he kept her in his arms and stroked her long brown and black hair "its ok, sleep now" mamaku turned around of the feel of Aiki hand on his shoulder and she smiled "such poor children, they think where mother and farther" mamaku looks her with sorrowful eyes "I…I think we are" her eyes widen **_

_**1st**__** part of the Flash back……………………………….......**_

_. He pumped his member fast and hard and Aiki gave sweet moans "mamaku………harder….faster…….more uh uh oh uh" she done what she said and sped up pumping her hard, she gave out more intending moans. _

_**2**__**nd**__** part of the Flash back……………………………….......**_

"_it seems we have come at the write time, the seeds it beginning to flower" _

_**End of Flash Backs………………………………...........................................**_

_Aiki eyes widen "it all adds up" Aiki puts her hand to her stomach, mamaku looks at her with a smile then hug's her from behind putting hand on her stomach "its ok, I will be here all the way" she looks at him with a smile on her face………………….._

_Next time: fumiko and hakyo explain how they came to the future and how fumiko became blind and how she can only see when she was in her uncontrollable state and what happens when a demon comes to kill Aiki and mamaku and the cildren once again……………………………. All this next time _

_**Hi guys I hoped you enjoy this im sorry it took a while my computer had a virus and took me while to get rid of it………………….any way if I have 2 reviews for this story I will put the next one up hope u enjoyed…kk bye bye **_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Chapter 4: explanations

**FUMIKO'S POV……………………………….........................................................**

I awoke in a bed, it felt so different then at home, but I don't mind, my eyes widen as I remember how I nearly killed my own farther and mother, I feel my eyes fill but where is my brother. I turn around to fell my warm brother be side me his heart beat was normal and I could sense it was my brother, I always could, god his snoring is so annoying.

I nudge him in his side, he awoke and smiled at me "I found mother, well she found me" I looked at him with anger "you blew are cover, there not meant to know there gonna die, where going to stop it but…………" I could sense my brother's smile "look don't you think its better they know, mother knowing she expecting us and she can be careful now, also aren't you glad they know cause they can be a substitute for now cause the ones we knew are…………" I heard the water hit the bed as tears run down my brothers face and I felt his pain and hugged him tight "your Wright, we have mother and farther here" he looked at me with that sweet smile again, me and him where always very close even from birth, I was always the tough one and he was always gentle one it was like we where split into two different personalities, I always had a demon state like a hanyo would, but I am full demon but when angry I came into the state when I am uncontrollable my brother and farther where the only person to calm me down (k**nock…… knock)**

**Back to the story's POV………………………………............................................................................**

Aiki came through the door with a tray with two glass's filled with orange liquid and two plates with cooked bread. She brought it over, onto the two children's lap "here you two must be hungry, if you still hungry I can cook eggs and fish". They smiled at her, "thank you mother" hakyo said with a smile on his face but fumiko gave a nod and went on eating her food. Mamaku walked through the door, fumiko whipped her head up with a smile and ran over to mamaku with her arm wide open "farther!!!!" she hugged him tight "im so sorry, daddy, I hurt you and mummy and……"

mamaku hugged her back and stroked her long hair "shhh……. Its ok but I need you to do something for me" she looked up at him "yes farther anything" "can you tell me why you are blind and how did you get here" she went to sit on the bed "im was born blind because my brother was born with the ability to put voices into heads like mother and farther………" the young boy interrupted "I was born with another ability to see the future and to do that when I was in the womb I stole my sister sight, I did not mean to" Aiki looks at him with confusion "well if you could see the future, then did you know about us and mother and farther dieing" he looks to the floor "well that is what the problem is with my ability, the only way to see the future once, is to steal someone sight and the only way for someone to get their sight back is to prevent that vision from happening but the thing is when I stole my sisters sight, I do not remember what I saw so I cant prevent it from happening so she remains blind".

Aiki could see that he was crying. She put her hand on his shoulder so did fumiko "brother I do not blame you, come on I have told you once before I can see but in a different way, with sound it give a picture of what is going on " "its alright if you sister does not blame you then you should not blame yourself" mamaku watched with a smile on his face and tears. Aiki looks at him with concern "what is it mamaku" he smiles again "nothing, im just happy to see we will have a family, but sad we died when we barely new you" fumiko ran over to him "well that's why we are here, to prevent that from happening" she smiles at him to reassure him.

Kagome came through the door with a smile "hello my name……." the two children ran over to her and hugged her "gran mother!!!!!!!" she smiled at them "so the story is true" Aiki gives her a weird look "how do you know the story" kagome gives her a guilty smile "lets just say I was out side the door with a glass and could not help my self to meet my future gran children, wait till inuyasha finds out about this" "uh..mm already know" the all turn around with their moths wide open to see inuyasha had a angry look on his face and his arms crossed "so Aiki when where you gonna tell me" she looks at him "um when I found out for myself" the two children look at with a frightened look "come here then I would like to hug my Gran children" the two children's look turns into a smile and runs to hug him "so what are your names" the two children break away from the hug "I am hakyo crowned the second prince of demons" "I am fumiko, im blind but I an not helpless, I am very strong also crowned second princess of the demons" inuyasha and kagome smile at them then looks at Aiki and mamaku, inuyasha looks at his daughter with concern "Aiki are you with child then" she nods sadly "then I will help you to protect them, no one hurts my family…………." inuyasha face turns surprised.

"Wait a picking minute crowned prince and princess of demons" "yea you and gran mother kagome, are crowned king and queen soon after you 3rd child was born, it was to be crowned king and queen of demons because we where so powerful, Sango's children and miroko lived in the castle with use as well to be second in charge, mirogo is my baby sitter and Miaiki is hakyo baby sitter and kiydamo always was training to be the greatest demon slayer and fight with us" he nods in amazement. "so how are we crowned king and queen" she shrugs her shoulders and pouts her lips. Mamaku smiles then asks fumiko a question that had be bugging him" so fumiko if you are blind how is it when you where uncontrollable you could see" "well I do not know, it seems that my demon state strengthens my eye sight, other then that I don't know" he looks to the ceiling trying to think of a explanation when another question bugged him "how do you go into that state and why did you" "well it happen mostly when im angry or determined to do something, and the reason for attacking you is because I heard your voice behind me saying that you had found hakyo and that you where going to kill him, I thought, well, you don't know he is your son, so you could be trying to hurt him on purpose, so my anger blew up, but when I saw you I remembered you would never hurt anyone and that's why I asked you to help me, when you held me you and hakyo where the only ones to calm me, don't get me wrong mother you could to but for some reason it works better with farther" she smiles at her and so does Aiki "so does hakyo go into this state"

"yes though he cane choose when to go into that state, but he can become uncontrollable with anger too but he rarely gets that angry and I mean very rarely its only happened once when they killed mother and he became so uncontrollable like me" she explained that she thinks that the two personalities where split when they where in the womb, she is always angry and moody unless she around her parents or Hakyo, and Hakyo was always carm and very kind to even evil demons to see if he could change there hearts and this is why she goes into a uncontrollable state. They nod alone with the story when it ended fumiko explained why this time was chosen to get rid of them and her family "they come to this time because this was the time me and hakyo where conceived and were they can kill us within the womb, we are considered dangerous to them because when me and my brother become one, we could destroy the world and then with every one else as well, all of use together we could kill anyone , that is what they said any way" inuyasha repeats the word "what do they mean become one" the two children shrug there shoulders…………….

All of a sudden fumiko ears twitched and her head whipped toward the door and she stood, she gasps "what is it fumiko" "we. ……We gota go now, get the triplets, Sango and miroko, we got to leave now" inuyasha looks with concern "kagome senses nothing, I hear nothing" she gives him a evil look "I feel a crowd of powerful demon, The vibrations of the earth are telling me and the sound tell me that there will be here in about a hour, we have to go other wise they will kill use all please…." hakyo grabs his mother's arm "she tells the truth, she sensed this same thing when you died, every one tried to get out of the castle but we stayed behind to defend the castle" tears where falling down his face "do not cry brother, I sense by the heart beats they panic and will listing, now get ready, now bring supplies and we leave within half an hour ………..go now"…………………………….....................

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………............................**

**Hi guys hope you like it if u are confused please tell and I will tell you in a simpler form……….. Any way hope you enjoyed, if I get 4 reviews the next one will be up soon kk chow **


	5. Chapter 5: Cenections

Chapter 5: Ambush/ Vision

Not so far away:

"Master not so far away is are targets lair" "thank you, we must kill the children before they learn to become one" the demon nods at his remark and march's along with the other demons, all with a determined look on their faces. "Kill the children and the parents" everyone shouts out in unison.

Back at the hut:

"Sango grab the kids now and miroko" they nod and get ready in a hurry, fumiko stands bear foot outside

concentrating on how long they had left. Every one rush's around grabbing food and backpacks to back things for food and other essentials. All of sudden fumiko came running in with a disturbing look on her face "mother…..there very close we must….." **(BANG!!!!!!!!) **it was the ambush of snake, cat and minx demons crashing through the door.

a snake demon looks around to find nothing but a fire blazing "Where are they!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said angrily. but they where out the back tip toeing away, they went down the hill where they could not be seen, mirogo said clutching his scared sister's hand "mother, let me go back, im sure to rip his head off!!" Sango picks up miaiki into her arms "well….now that's not a good idea is it now… what will we all do when are best demon hunter gets injured" miroko said to his son sarcastically miaiki and mirogo and kiydamo all smiled.

It had been hours of walking they all walked till Hakyo stopped "mother, I…I…must sit" Aiki put her hand to her stomach nearly falling over "god why all of a sudden I feel faint, mamaku ran to her and helped her to sit "mother…..this tiredness you are feeling is us we are so sorry" mamaku looks up with confusion "what do you mean" "well it seems that Hakyo is tired and because you are caring us, it makes you tired too like some sort of connection, so if we hurt the future us it hurts the past us too including mother, that is why it was a bad idea for us to come here".

Inuyasha puts a hand on Hakyo shoulder and smiled "then for both your sakes its best to rest for now, we will all rest, me, mamaku and if its alright could fumiko keep a ear out for them to calculate how long it would take for them to get to us" fumiko nods at inuyasha when all of a sudden mirogo, kiydamo and miaiki ran in front of fumiko holding there weapons in front of them and said in unison "lord inuyasha let us help to protect them".

mirogo then said "yea ill rip there heads off and feed it to the spirit world {**mirogo has the same weapon as Sango**}"

miaiki then said " yea ill use uncle's weapon to rip them to pieces {**remember Sango's brother, he left to protect villages and when he found out Sango had children he gave his weapon to the young girl because she showed talent in his weapon**}"

kiydamo said "yea we may look helpless but we are strong and mighty {**kiydamo has a staff like miroko but instead of hops there are spears at the end of the staff}**" everyone smiled "yes my children but it is dangerous for you" mirogo turned to his mother "please mother, you wanted us to be demon slayers let us fight" she smiled, miroko put his hand on his son and smiled to. Inuyasha then stood and clutched his hand in front of him with determination in his eyes "then those demons are in for a treat" inuyasha looked down at his gran-children and children.

"mother, with your hanyo powers we may need you.." kagome nods "you are my daughter, we are all family there is no need to ask" kagome smiles at them all "sister Aiki I am now an uncle, there are my family so with my healing power I will be strong so will be feelings, I may not be strong in martial arts but I will be useful to heal those who are wounded" fumiko runs to kuminu hugging him tight "woo to tight there, ease up on the grip" "oh sorry uncle, uncle I have to thank you" "why is that fumi (nickname)" "in the future you saved us, you healed the wounds we had then took us to safety and that is why we have to thank you" kuminu smiles down at young blind fumiko. Hakyo runs over to fumiko putting a hand on her shoulder when his eyes widened………..

_**A vision**_

_Fumiko has become unstable killing any one she hated, tearing them to pieces, a light and a different picture is shown he his holding hands with his sister seeing tears running down her eyes, the reflection in her tears shows mamaku covered in the blood of Aiki, he whimpers over her body, Hakyo looked around more to find kuminu crying over kagome, pale as snow, lips so blue, he turned his head hearing angry screams behind him, it was inuyasha, his demon form had taken over doing the same as fumiko killing whoever he saw. It was such a horror to see, killing, anger, sadness, Hakyo looks at himself and his sister more to see they where disappearing he tried to move but his body stayed still, his eyes filled with emotion as he saw himself and his sister disappeared into nothing……………………._

Hakyo opened his eyes to see Aiki and the other hanging over him "oh brother what has happened" she hugged him tight in relief she let go at him but when she heard the whimper of hakyo she panicked "brother what is it" "I saw… I saw" she grabs his shoulder and shakes him "what brother…what" mamaku put a a hand onto her shoulder to reassure her "I saw a Vision" Aiki looked surprised "but you have to take sight away to see the future" he looked at his mother and farther "no I have seen it before, and it was strong and clear, not fuzzy like other, the emotions was real, this is the vision that was given to me by stealing the sight of fumiko" everyone gasped inuyasha came closer "what happed tell us"………………………….

To be continued……………………

**Next time: **how will kagome and the other react, how will they stop it and what happens when one of the triplets are missing……………………………….............................................. __


	6. Chapter 6: Hayko's POV

Chapter 6:Hayko Pov 

**Hayko's POV**

I filled with emotion, what I had saw was so terrifying so horrible, I was asked by my gran-father inuyasha what I had seen but I did not understand what had happened, for me to see a vision of the future I had to steel the sight of a demon or human and I could give back the sight if I prevented the vision from happening, but something struck me I had seen this vision before, I saw this vision inside the whom, this was the vision that my sister had given me.

Inuyasha waved in front of me, I had phased out for a minute "what did you see" my eyes filled with sadness once more, I did not want to but I broke in tears, my emotion took over me, I moaned out "please just go away. EVRYONE GO AWAY" I felt anger build up inside of me, I thought no carm myself but it was not working, I felt so much rage so much sadness, I wanted those murderous demons dead, "why did this have to happen, we did not hurt anyone, we never would and what the fuck is all the WE WILL BECOME ONE!!!!!!!!! I have had enough" I heard a voice in my head telling me to let go and let this voice take over he said he would kill those bustard within a instant "That's it" I shouted I felt like the day mother died all I remember was rage and sadness and I was covered in blood, but all of a sudden the coldness of my heart was heated with arms around me and words whispering in my ear "shhh sweetie, carm your heart, we will help in anyway we can" It was the sweet sound of my mother, the arms I wished where there that horrifying day. I turned to her with the tears still running down my face but with a slight smile, I turned my self round and hugged her, I didn't want to let go "uh…mm Hakyo we need to know what you saw, I know its hard for you to tell us but we can help if you just tell us" my farther asked me.

I told them what I had seen, I looked at my farther as I told the part about him hanging over mother's lifeless body, I saw tears in his eyes but I knew he did not want to show them when I told inuyasha of him killing endless people because of his wife laying on the floor lifeless he showed tears and walked out the room I watched a miroko followed him out, I felt bad for what I said as I knew this would happen.

with each word I found it hard to explain, with every word it almost chocked me. When I was finished my sister hugged as she new, she felt it was hard for me "brother I promise you we will not disappear and never exist" she hugged me tight "I can prevent this and you shall have your sight" I saw her face light up, she always kept it quiet, she longed to have her sight, she wanted to know how it felt to see the world as everyone else, she told me yes she can see when she is in her uncontrollable state but it always seems to be fuzzy and not quite the same, I always felt bad for taking her sight, I was so close to her, we always had some sort of connection.

_**Next time: what happens when a bunch of demons find them and ask to fight to the death with one person but who will it be who will the demons pick……..found out next time **_

_Hi guys hoped you enjoyed this, this story did not have much action because it was to do with emotion and how hakyo felt about the vision he had any way please review _


End file.
